This invention relates to the testing of electrical components. More specifically, it relates to a method and apparatus for the mass testing of components, such as semi-conductor diodes and the like, having axial leads.
It is well known that if various electrical components are tested by subjecting them to stress conditions, such as extreme voltage, temperature and humidity conditions, most of those components that are likely to fail in actual use will fail the test. By thus "weeding out" these components, the manufacturers of devices in which the components are used may obtain substantially improved reliability for those devices. This "prestressing" technique is universally applied to certain types of components used in military and space applications where high reliability is a primary concern. However, prior to the present invention, prestressing has been uneconomical for most commercial applications. This is because a test of this nature generally lasts for many hours, so that the cost of equipment or manpower to test large numbers of components is prohibitive when balanced against the economic return in terms of reliability.